The Groups
by DropItLikeMiley
Summary: 5 girls, 5 boys. The X Factor.
1. Chapter 1

"The final act through to judge's houses is…" I shut my eyes, I knew it wouldn't be my name but I couldn't help but hope. I'd completely mucked up my performance and there was no chance I'd get through.  
>I heard the girl scream when her name was called, she was so happy… others like me, not so lucky. I was gutted, it was pretty much my only chance of making it in the music industry and I completely ruined it. I walked off the stage, everything around me seemed like it had stopped. My mind just went blank, that's it… my X Factor experience was over.<br>I saw other disappointed acts crying and calling friends and families to tell them they hadn't made it, for some it was the end of the world. For me, I didn't know what it was. I didn't feel anything.

* * *

><p>"If I read your name out please follow me and make your way on to the stage as the judges want to talk to you all again," one of the producers had the group of us who weren't as lucky to make it all gathered round and started shouting names out. "Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne.." Oh great, all boys… of course they wouldn't choose girls. Girls never win, apart from the exception of Alexandra Burke and Leona Lewis of course.<br>"Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik." I looked over to them, I had spoken to Louis briefly and he seemed nice enough. Zayn and I had been hanging out throughout boot camp, I'd gotten to know him really well, he was sort of like a big brother. He must've thought I was like an annoying little sister because I had been making fun of his dancing. They saw me and I mouthed "good luck" to them.

I began walking away when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and looked at the girl, "Hey… aren't you Helen?" I nodded. "I'm Katie, did you not hear - our names just got called." I frowned, confused. I swear my name did not get called. "Are you sure? I didn't hear it." She laughed and nodded "Yes, I'm sure. Come on." I didn't want to go without checking first so I looked for one of the producers. This place was massive, I didn't know where I was going… CRASH! "Oh shit!" I looked at the guy, he was sort of chubby and had headphones with a mic attached… "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I cringed. "Yeah, watch where you're going next time" he rolled his eyes, ah! It was one of the producers. "Excuse me, can you please tell me if my name was read out again… One of the girls told me it was." He stared at me for a second, "Name, kid?" "Helen MacKenzie," I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear while he pulled a piece of folded up paper from his pocket and read it… "You're in luck." I grinned, "Thanks!" Ok, so maybe I should've just trusted Katie, but I didn't know her, what if she was just trying to get me into trouble? I ran to the stage like it was a life or death situation.

When I got in, it was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on me. "I'm so so sorry, I didn't hear my name being read out!" I could hear giggles from some of the girls on the stage. Embarrassed, I went and stood next to the other girls, the boys were on the right and we were on the left.  
>"Now I know you all are probably wondering why you're here, right?" Simon spoke, we all nodded, "Well, you all were too good to let go of… so we're giving you a lifeline. You can choose to accept this and stay on in the competition or decline and leave the dream behind." I bit my lip and looked around me; I knew what was coming next. "If you want, you boys can become a group and so can you girls." Us girls all looked at eachother and without a thought we all nodded in unison, beaming. I had spoken to them all before and they all seemed lovely, I knew we'd get on. We all ran off the stage with the boys cheering, it was the best feeling ever. Being told no and then getting a yes… it was amazing!<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm serious, it's not like we can go to judges houses without getting to know eachother and rehearsing!" I laughed. All of us girls had been sitting in a café deciding what we'd do before judges houses. We'd also been chatting about when we were younger, like the time I had broken my arm by falling off a wall, Katie had given me the name "Humpty Dumpty" and it seemed to have stuck. Caitlin told us about how her and her friend used to play with her mum's crutches and go into school with them so they didn't have to do P.E. The girls were all super talented and so pretty, I felt so insecure around them but none of them were vain and we all seemed to get on so well, they had brilliant banter.<p>

I had told them that they could come and stay at my house for a while before judge's houses. "Are you absolutely sure, we don't want to just land on your doorstep," Gillian piped in, bless her she was so polite and quiet. I could tell she was going to be the hardest one to get a word out of! "I'm fine with it and so are my parents, they want us to do the best we can… the boys are doing the same, Zayn told me. They're all going to Harry's for a while." "Well thank you so much Helen, that's so kind of you" Gillian grinned. "Yeah thanks," Katie smiled and the rest of the girls joined in. Caitlin seemed sort of worried and when we were all walking out of the café, I walked beside her. "Hey… are you alright?" She nodded, "Its just, I've never stayed away from home before without any family." We were all still young, it was so new to us. "It's okay, you'll be fine. Think of it as a practice for judges houses," I laughed. She smiled and gave me a quick hug. "Thanks, see you later!"

Damn, it was pretty cold outside. I looked around, it was getting dark too. I zipped up my jacket and waited for a taxi to come when I heard a familiar voice. "Hey Helen, need a lift?" I turned round and grinned. "Alright then, thank you!" I bit my lip and followed him to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEEP… BEEP…BEEP.  
><strong>7.30  
>"Ugh, why do we have to get up so early for rehearsals?" I groaned as I hit my alarm clock. "Oi! Don't moan, you're lucky to be here" Katie reminded me as I pretty much rolled out of the bed. We had made it to the live finals and were now living in the X Factor House! Simon was our mentor and he made sure we got up every morning at 7.30, I shouldn't complain but really, 7.30? Once I'd got ready, I noticed all the girls were downstairs with the rest of the contestants.<p>

"Why are we always waiting for you Helen?" Caitlin sighed. "Sorry," I smiled innocently. We all jumped in the car and Caitlin started driving us to the studios for our rehearsal, seeing as she was the oldest out of the group she was sort of like the one who was in charge. I sat in the back with Katie and Bex, texting. "You're never off that bloody phone," Bex laughed. "People to text, things to tweet!" I winked.  
>"By people you mean Zayn and Aiden and by tweets you mean shit about food." Katie rolled her eyes. "Hey my tweets are not always about food! You make me sound fat," I pouted.<br>The girls all burst out laughing, I was the youngest and they found it acceptable to make fun of me! "Youse are all shit." I frowned playfully.  
>"So… you and Harry, Bex?" Katie asked, clearly jealous of the two of them who had been flirting nonstop, "What about us?" Bex beamed. While them two started going on about Curly, I was not so busy trying to find out what was happening back home. Katie got it wrong, I wasn't texting Zayn or Aiden; whom everyone thought I had something going on with after he took me home that night… honestly, we were just friends and he was far too mature for me! I'm such a kid, he was like my big brother. I was texting my best friend Ayesha.<br>"FUCK!" Caitlin slammed on the breaks and everyone jolted. "Ouch, my head!" Gillian had whacked her head really hard off the headrest, "Oh my word, are you okay?" She nodded, "I think I'll be fine!" She started laughing it off. I looked at Caitlin who was pretty much blank. "What happened?" Bex and Katie said in unison. "I think I just hit a little boy." Shit.

* * *

><p>It was all over the papers the next day "Rick Rolled Over" and "Run over by the Rick Rolls" and all those stupid things trying to incorporate our group name into the headline. Our group name was The Rick Rolls… stupid I know but Katie suggested it of course (idiot) and we found it funny at the time. Anyway, this wasn't about our group name, this was about the little boy that had been hurt because of us. Caitlin had stayed at the hospital with the little boy and his family, she felt so guilty… I couldn't imagine what was running through her head. Katie, Bex, Gillian and I had been reading the reports all morning. "None of this is true!" Gillian seemed so upset and confused. "That's press for you," I sighed. Niall had come and sat with us on the sofas, "You girls alright?" I couldn't help but grin at his Irish accent; it was the cutest thing ever. "We'll be okay I guess," Bex smiled at him. It was so funny, Katie thought Bex and Harry liked eachother but man was she so wrong, Bex was clearly liking Niall! I smirked to myself, time to play Cupid. I sighed and lay back on the couch, I can't believe what had happened, it was crazy! I knew Simon was going to slaughter us, bad press isn't good but its better than no press at all I suppose. The nation would hate us for this but it was an accident, surely they'd understand? Shit! Why the fuck was I worrying about what the UK thought when a little boy was fighting for his life in hospital? I was so selfish, people are right "fame" (whatever fame I had), does something to you. "Guys, I think we should go to the hospital" I suggested. "Yeah, good plan," Katie nodded, "But who can take us? None of us can drive and Caitlin has our car." Woops, I forgot about that. "I can take you guys?" It was Louis, the oldest out of One Direction. All three of us nodded, "I'll come too!" Niall chimed. Louis laughed, "Alright guys, let me get my carrots and we're off" he winked, we all burst out laughing. Louis had said in a video diary that he liked girls who eat carrots and ever since then he'd been receiving carrots from all of his fans. It was cute… he was cute.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys, he's going to make it!" Caitlin smiled, obviously relieved she hadn't killed a little boy. "Aw that's great," Niall grinned. We all went into the room to meet the little boy, he sat up and seemed so excited to see us! Wow, this little boy was definitely a fighter. "Hey Sam, these are my friends" Caitlin smiled at him. "I know who they are, woah! This is so cool, I can't believe I'm meeting you all!" he beamed. We all hugged him and took photos with him, he was the cutest little boy ever. "He has the biggest crush on Gillian," his mum laughed. Both him and Gillian blushed, me and Katie burst out laughing. "Guys!" she yelled at us. "Sorry." We said together with a pokerface but carried on sniggering anyway after. I looked over at Bex and Niall, they were getting um, cosy. He had his arm around her waist, maybe I didn't need to play Cupid afterall. "Psst, check them two," I said to Katie as we walked out of the room with Louis, leaving the rest with Sam. "Oooh la la! Love is in the air," Louis screamed. We were in hysterics, this boy was so funny. "At least you can have Harry to yourself now Katie," I winked. "Shut it you gimp, Louis is with us!" Everyone knew she liked him anyway. "Yeah Helen, I'm with you. Don't forget about my feelings, I fancy Harry too," he pouted. I nudged him, "Sorry!" I smiled innocently.<br>_OOOOOOOH, OOOOH, Winter time in London are y-  
><em>"Ayesha, hey!"  
>"Hey.."<br>"Whats going on?"  
>"The press, they've been outside your house all day trying to speak to your family."<br>"What?"  
>"I know, I'm guessing its about the whole accident thing." I looked over at Louis and Katie, deep in conversation, probably about something ridiculous and walked outside the hospital.<br>"For fucks sake, its got nothing to do with them?"  
>"I know."<br>"Bollocks."  
>The press were surrounding me outside, what the hell was I meant to do?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

They were all shouting questions at me, I felt so intimidated. "Did you kill that little boy?" I can't even drive, that's not fair. "No, he's alive and well. He's very smiley and I'm happy to say he'll be okay." I was joined by Katie and Louis.  
>"Wow this is mental!" Katie exclaimed.<br>"I know right?" Louis agreed.  
>"Are you worried about what the public think of you and that you might lose votes over this?" Katie and I looked at each other and then shook our heads.<br>"No, this isn't about the competition. We're just happy Sam will be okay and is recovering." We pushed our way past the paparazzi and got into Louis' car. "I wish none of that happened man," Katie sighed.  
>"I know, so do all of us."<br>Louis just looked at us, I don't think he knew what to say. "It must be hard for you guys, don't worry though. Us boys have always got your backs!" he winked. I smiled at him and looked out the car window; I couldn't really think straight, so many things were going through my mind.

* * *

><p>"I'm very disappointed in you all." Simon shook his head at us while pacing in front of us. "I put all my faith in you girls by giving you a lifeline and this happens. Bloody brilliant," He sat down on the chair opposite us and put his head in his hands.<br>"I'd just like to apologize, it was none of them, it was me driving the car and I'm the one you should be blaming…" Caitlin explained.  
>"No, we were all in the car!" Gillian protested.<br>"I don't care who it was that was driving, the fact is you were all there when that little boy got hit and now you're paying for it. The press are nasty people and its going to affect the votes dramatically," Simon sighed, "We have to think of a plan to get around this. Really? I thought I was selfish for thinking about votes for a second but even Uncle Simon was too. Sam was still in hospital and we were having a meeting about getting votes, it seemed so unfair. I didn't say anything of course, Simon can be lovely but he is scary at times…well most of the time.  
>"I have it!" Simon was beaming from ear to ear.<br>"Gossip. Its what the public want to hear… if there's a couple within the competition then the fans might want to keep both acts in so they can stay together. Even better if both acts were mine," he winked and looked straight to Bex.  
>"Why are you looking at me?" Bex exclaimed.<br>"Well… we all know you and Harry have been flirting," Simon smirked. What the fuck?  
>"No way, One Direction fans are crazy! They'll hate us and vote us off!" Caitlin panicked.<br>"Not if we do this properly… I've spoken to Harry already and he said he was okay with it. It's just a couple of hugs and handholds for the paparazzi, no big deal. I can talk to people to get the rumours flowing… So Bex would you be okay with it?" I immediately looked at Katie after Simon said this, she looked blank. Well, I definitely knew one person who wasn't happy about it. Bex nodded slowly.  
>I'm not sure I liked this whole thing, it was all so fake. It seems great to be in the limelight when you're "normal", not that I wasn't normal now but I couldn't do much without getting noticed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here at Xtra Factor we always try our best to give you the exclusives, right Olly?"<br>"Right Caroline!"  
>"And we have news for you, Olly and I are going out…" A gasp could be heard, obviously fake because us and the crew knew what was coming next.<br>"For drinks after the show… with two of our contestants," Olly looked dramatically at all of us, the contestants were all sitting in the seats beside them.  
>"Now, rumour has it two people in this room have been getting very cosy!" Caroline smirked.<br>"Yeah, you and Olly." Louis grinned, immediately followed by laughter by all of us, causing the two of them to go bright red. Cute.  
>"No… Harry, Bex… have you two got anything to say about this?" They ran a video clip of the two of them leaving the house holding hands, staged obviously.<br>"Just two friends looking out for eachother, having fun obviously!" Harry was pretty good at acting, I have to say.  
>"Because all "friends" hold hands like that…" Aiden piped in sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh at that, this resulted in everyone staring at me like I was some sort of idiot. "Sorry!" I smiled innocently.<br>"You can believe what you want, that's all I'm saying." Bex spoke and the crew all ooooh'd. Everyone was fake laughing, I looked at Katie and I could tell she was so pissed off. Its all fake, I hate it.

After the show had finished, I got the car back to the house with the girls. "Well done girls, we're safe for another week!" Caitlin beamed. Sure, I was happy we were still here but if it was because of Bex and Harry and not the music then I don't think it was fair. "This calls for a PARTYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Bex yelled grinning, all of us cheered and then laughed at ourselves.  
>"Wow this is so cheesy, its something you'd see in a movie or on tv," I laughed.<br>"Helen, we are on television," Gillian giggled at me. Don't I know it… I shouldn't complain, I really shouldn't - I want to be known for music though and not because one of my bandmates was going out with this person or because our car was in an accident. I don't want this whole thing to be fake but maybe it is? Maybe everything we see on television, our idols, celebrities everywhere are all fake.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're a bitch." Cher was right up in Bex's face, drunk out of her head, "Harry's mine… not yours!" Oh dear god.  
>"No, you don't underst-" Bex seemed terrified.<br>"I understand perfectly. You think you can just come in here with the rest of your shitty band who were put together cause youse were all so crap separately and steal Harry from me… well guess what - you can't!" She was screaming the whole house down, this party wasn't a fun one anymore. The funny thing was, Harry… "her" harry, wouldn't be here if he wasn't picked to be one of the boys in One Direction.  
>"Oi, leave her alone," Niall tried to calm the situation. Cher just glared at him.<br>"Who the fuck do you think you are you little, irish cunt?"  
>"Leave it Niall… It's not worth it," Bex sighed. I gestured for Bex to come over and stand with us lot, so she did. Aiden went over to calm Cher down, poor him, he was definitely going to have to be patient with her.<p>

"Ignore her, she's pathetic," I gave her a quick hug before Niall quickly followed her over. "You alright babe?" he whispered to her and she quickly nodded. Something was definitely going on between them two!  
>"She clearly don't realize that the whole thing with Harry is fake." Gillian frowned.<br>"I knew this would be such a shitty idea," Katie muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.  
>"Why are people so horrible?" Gillian seemed genuinely upset, bless her.<br>"That's what drink does to people. Well, some people, like Cher" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Nope. Not working. The girls just stared at me as if to say "You're not making things any better, leave." Awkwaaaaaard. I went outside because I clearly wasn't wanted there.

I sat on the steps by myself, I could hear the music from the party blaring but it was so quiet outside… and cold… and dark. I wrapped my arms around my body to try and warm myself up. The house wasn't very private and during the day press would wait to try and snap pictures of us all. I didn't see why people were so interested in us, we weren't even famous. Well, I sort of understood why One Direction were papped so often and Aiden and Matt… they had huge female fan bases that demanded new photos all of the time. I heard footsteps from inside the house getting closer, someone was coming outside. "HELLOOOO!" Louis yelled and sat down next to me. I laughed at him, he was clearly a little bit tipsy. "Hi," I smiled at him.  
>"Vas happenin'?" He looked at me, grinning.<br>"Oh nothing, just sitting here," I laughed.  
>"Whats the matter?" he frowned and gave me a nudge.<br>"Ow!" I laughed, "Nothing, just needed air."  
>"Air you say? There's plenty of air inside. In fact, I think there is air everywhere as we need air to breathe. I'm pretty sure you didn't come outside from partying with the likes of me, who I must say is rather cool because you 'needed air'," he winked.<br>"I don't know, I felt sort of unwanted. That's all," I shrugged.  
>"Well you're not unwanted to me or the rest of the boys!" he beamed.<br>"Thanks Louis," I smiled.  
>"No problem… Come here!" He squeezed me really tightly and we both burst out laughing. "So, are you coming back in?" He grinned hopefully.<br>"Well, okay then… just for you." I rolled my eyes playfully. We both stood up trying to get in the door at the same time, awkward. "After you," he smiled. Wow.

* * *

><p>"HELEN WAKE UP! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!" Katie was jumping up and down beside my bed.<br>"Oh fuck off," I groaned and rolled over so I wasn't facing her.  
>"No," she went to the other side to face me, grinning and holding up a newspaper with two people hugging on the front. "Look, its you!" What? I shot up immediately and looked at it closer. It was me and Louis from the other night outside the party with the headline "Louis and Helen – more than just friends?" Fucking paparazzi.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?" She frowned.  
>"Because its not true," I sighed. "You can't believe all this bullshit, you're so thick!" I laughed.<br>"HEY!" she hit my arm, "I'm not that thick," frowning, she sat at the end of my bed.  
>"Oh really?" I smiled angelically.<br>"No but really, everyone else thought youse were together too! Not just me."  
>"Well everyone else is wrong," I rolled my eyes.<br>"Awww, come on you must at least like him!" She grinned.

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I bit my lip.

"YES YOU DO!"  
>"No, shhhhhh"<br>"Helen loves Louis, Helen loves Louis," she was chanting so loudly.  
>"Oh my god, shut up." I frowned and lay back in my bed.<br>"Awwwwwww."  
>"Piss off."<br>"No! Its cute, you have to tell me what happened!"  
>"Nothing happened, oh my god." I sighed and sat back up.<br>"Clearly something did." She was grinning, bitch.  
>"We were just talking, honestly, nothing happened" I laughed, "Anyway, we all know you like Harry." She turned bright red. "No I don't!"<br>"Do."  
>"Okay, a little bit but you can't say anything to anyone, please?" Poor girl, everyone knew anyway. I nodded, there wasn't much I could do really, besides I didn't tell them… they could tell anyway.<p>

It was so awkward when I walked in the living room, everyone was just staring at me, it was silent. "Look, before you all start asking – Louis and I are not "more than friends" okay?" Everyone started talking and doing whatever as normal, clearly the tension had gone. I sat down with Cher, who had recovered from the party and had apologized to Bex. "Wow, that was definitely some party the other night, eh?" She laughed.  
>"Yeah, some party," I shrugged.<br>"I'm really sorry for causing all that shit by the way, I didn't mean it."  
>"Nah, its alright. I wasn't really involved" I smiled.<br>"Hey, I hope you're alright you know. The press are so full of bullshit." Bless her, she was actually a nice person, I think things get to her sometimes and she just takes her anger out on people. I smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Again from the top girls!" Brian, the choreographer was making us work our butts off. This week we were doing Telephone and he was making sure our dance was perfect. "Please can we have a five minute break?" Gillian begged, totally worn out.<br>He smiled, "Go on then, but five minutes and five minutes only!"  
>We all went and sat against the mirrors and straight away I was on my phone.<p>

"_Omg Helen, you're with Louis? Ahhhh, lucky bitch xxx" _ Ayesha loves Louis and obviously had seen the stories.  
>"<em>Nah its not true. Just friends <em>_ you can still be his wife ;)xxx"  
><em>"_Woo! Put a good word in for me :D love ya xxx"_

"Its actually roasting in here," I looked at Gillian, worried because she looked quite ill, "Does anyone have anymore water? I feel a bit faint." We shook our heads, "Sorry!"  
>"Right girls! Back on your feet!" We got up immediately and got into our starting positions. "5, 6, 7, 8" We started the routine whilst singing at the same time, its harder than it looks! THUMP. We all stopped and saw Gillian lying on the floor.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm actually so sorry, I wish I could perform tomorrow night," Gillian looked so disappointed. After fainting, she'd been told to rest and wouldn't be able to sing with us, doctor's orders.  
>"Its not your fault," I smiled. I didn't really know what we were going to do, Gillian was singing quite a bit in Telephone, we were going to have to change it really quickly.<p>

"Knock knock," Liam walked in and sat next to Gillian, she was in her bed. "Hope you don't mind but I heard you were a little bit ill and wanted to come and cheer you up!" He smiled and handed her a bunch of flowers. "Thank you so much lovely!" She grinned, aw they were so cute together. I kind of didn't want to intrude so I left them to it and went downstairs to talk with the rest of the girls.

Louis, Niall and Zayn had decided to join us too for some reason or another. "What we gonna do?" Bex sighed and sat down on the sofa, I shrugged my shoulders.  
>"We need a fifth member, just for tomorrow night…"<p>

"I'll do it!" Louis grinned and waved his arms in the air, we all laughed.  
>"But you're not a girl?" Katie frowned and laughed.<p>

"I could dress up as one obviously," he winked. Oh god.

"You're so gay, Tomlinson." I chimed in.

"Nah, not as gay as youuu" he beamed and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait guys, where's Katie?" Caitlin asked. We hadn't even noticed she wasn't here… oops.

"Harry said something about going shopping or something, maybe she went too…" Zayn said. Its pretty clear that wasn't what they were actually doing, bless them! Well unless they were doing something really creepy… that'd be weird.  
>"My baby is cheating on me?" Louis pouted.<br>"Huh? Are you and Katie going out?" Caitlin asked. He shook his head, grinning. "Nope, everyone knows I love Harry gosh." Everyone burst out laughing.

"You know who I heard is in town and it'd be so funny if we got her for tonight…" I went on.

"The next act have lost one of their members due to illness this week and have a very special replacement. It's the RICK ROLLS!" Simon said and everyone in the audience cheered before the video of us started playing as normal. This week I was more nervous than normal. "Get me my water!" Rebecca Black yelled at her manager before going on stage, who did she think she was? Oh well, she was our special member for tonight I just hoped she didn't try and make it all about her. It was my idea to have her on the show with us because I thought it'd be funny but the whole day she's just been a bitch to everyone and I could tell the other girls were not happy with me at all. The massive door lifted and we performed "Telephone" with Rebecca thinking she was head bitch in charge; it was funny though because everyone was laughing at her, even the judges.

After we got our comments and stuff, we ran off the stage and saw Harry sucking face with one of the dancers. All of us looked at Katie – apart from Rebecca who had gone, probably cause it was past her bedtime, thank fuck - and I could tell she was really upset, she had told me that he told her he liked her when they were "shopping". She ran off upset to the dressing rooms and Harry looked at all of us. "You're gonna regret that," I said and I followed her. She locked the dressing room so I couldn't get in, for god's sake. "Katie, its Helen. Do you want to let me in?"  
>"No, go away." Oh dear, somebody's a bit moody.<p>

"C'mon, lighten up… at least it wasn't Rebecca Black."  
>"Oh haha you're so funny, now fuck off." I sat down beside the door, against the wall.<br>"Nope."  
>"Just leave." Harry had obviously followed me and had arrived and started knocking on the door. "Katie, listen to me, it wasn't what it looked like!"<br>"Just go away, it clearly was, now fuck off." He looked at me desperately, I shrugged at him. "Sorry, I've tried. You shouldn't have done that."  
>"Yeah! What she said!" I heard Katie yell from behind the door.<p>

"For god's sake, just listen to m-"  
>"NO! FUCK OFF!" She threw something at the door because we heard it bang. Oh dear.<p>

"Katie, maybe you should hear him out…" I said to her, trying to keep the peace. I heard the door being unlocked and she opened it and looked at him.  
>"Well?" she looked so pissed off.<p>

"Look, I'm really sorry… I didn't think it would be such a big deal, I-" Oh boy.  
>"A big deal? You said you wanted to go out with me and then you go and make out with one of the dancers! Of course it's a big deal!" I sat there listening to them and started looking on Twitter cause it was kind of boring but I didn't really want to leave cause I do love a bit of goss and obviously I care about them…"<em>Trouble in Paradise x"<em> I tweeted and continued listening in.  
>"I'm so so sorry, she kissed me and I didn't realize what I was doing, please don't hate me," he frowned. He did seem really gutted, poor guy. I stood up and started walking away.<p>

"No I'm sick of being hurt by peop-" She suddenly stopped talking for some reason, so I turned around and looked, they were kissing! This was far too dramatic for me.

"Louis, oh my god. You won't believe what I just saw!" I ran over to him when we got back to the house.

"What?"  
>"Katie and Harry were making out," I winked.<br>"Oh, Harry doesn't love me anymore?" He pouted and I laughed.  
>"Nope, but you've got me!" I grinned.<br>Harry and Katie walked in at that very moment, looking a bit guilty. "What are youse talking about?" Harry asked.  
>"Nothing!" We both smiled innocently and looked at eachother, "Just potatoes." I said.<p>

"HARRY LOVES KATIE!" Louis burst out, he obviously couldn't keep what we were talking about a secret and the two of them turned bright red. Suddenly Wagner popped out of a cupboard saying, "BUT I LOVE KATIE TOO!"


	6. Chapter 6

I nervously knocked on the door of Liam's house, with a present for him. I could hear the music blaring from within and I looked around to see if anybody else was coming at the same time, nope just me. It'd been a year since X Factor you see and everything had changed so much. I hadn't seen many of the people I was about to in a while because things hadn't ended the way everyone wanted them to. The only thing that hadn't changed was my friendship with the boys from One Direction, I didn't see them as much as I would've like to because they were massive now. And by massive I mean number 1 band in the UK. Since then, The Rick Rolls had a bit of a messy break up. We had been arguing about things a lot and decided to just call it quits, it wasn't expected at all. I had hardly been in touch with any of them since the split so I was kind of worried about this party but I had to go, it was Liam's 18th!

"HELEN!" Liam opened the door and squeezed me, "aw I've missed you so much! So glad you've come," he smiled and let me in.  
>"Thanks for asking me," I laughed and looked around, "Fancy pad!" I winked jokingly and handed him his present. "Thanks," he smiled.<p>

I looked around and seen loads of celebrities, this was so surreal. I hadn't really been in this sort of environment since The X Factor Tour wrap party and it reminded me of all the happy memories I had.

I looked around and saw Caitlin sitting on Niall's knee, I'd seen that they were dating in magazines and stuff, I didn't really know what to make of it, Caitlin knew how much Bex and him were in love but yet she dates him. I walked over and sat with them and tried breaking the tension that had been left between me and Caitlin for months. "Hey guys…" I smiled and fidgeted awkwardly. "Alright Helen?" Niall grinned and Caitlin just rolled her eyes. Typical. She had become pretty famous after our split, she decided to go solo and since getting with Niall she'd had a lot of publicity and album sales. She thought she was better than the rest of us but to be honest I was proud of everyone and their achievements. Bex had become part of another band and was doing pretty well, Gillian had become a model, Katie was doing dancing for various celebs and was also choreographing and me, I hadn't really achieved anything. I would post covers now and then on YouTube and get quite a lot of views and I was happy with that, I had my 15 minutes of fame and I didn't really need much more.

"NIALLER, HELEN, CAITLIN VAS HAPPENIN!" Louis came and pretty much jumped on us all. Thank God, he eased the tension between us all. I gave him a quick hug and took a sip of my drink.

"Hiya Louis," Caitlin smiled patronisingly. Wow, she really had changed, she used to be so nice. Louis frowned and sat next to me.

"So what's the goss?" I asked smiling.

"Well, I've just had a number one hit, you know the usual." Caitlin shrugged and bigged herself up… I could tell she was going to annoy me.

"Oh, well done," I smiled and gritted my teeth.

Niall planted a kiss on her cheek, "Yeah I'm so proud of you babe!"

At that moment, I saw Bex and Katie come into the mansion, laughing. They're the only ones out of us who had stayed friends and to be honest, I really wish I'd stayed friends with them, I missed them a lot. They were looking around and spotted us, I gestured for them to come over but they pretended not to see and skipped towards Harry and his friends. Oh, I frowned and looked at the others. "Hey, don't worry about it," Louis put his arm around me and I smiled. He was my best friend and the one I was still really close to after X Factor. To be honest, some feelings never disappear and I think my feelings for him had been the same for all this time.

"GILLIAN!" I heard Liam gasp, I looked over and saw him squeeze her really tightly, grinning. Another thing that hadn't changed was the relationship between them two, they were still going strong and it seemed nothing could get in the way of them two. She and I would still talk actually, she found the split the hardest out of us all. Obviously Liam had just found out what she got him for his birthday, a car. She really loved him, I could tell. They were so cute. They came over and sat with us. "Why aren't Bex and Katie with youse?" Gillian smiled unaware of how they ignored us.

I shrugged, "Who knows?"

I really wanted to sort everything that had happened out but at the moment, it didn't look likely.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hey, wanna meet me and Katie at Starbucks or something?" _I looked at my phone and rolled my eyes, why should I go and meet them when they'd completely ignored me at Liam's? I found that so rude but who would I be to do the same to them? I sighed and replied.  
><em>"Fine, see you there at 3." <em>I wondered why they wanted to meet me while I got ready to go out. These days I didn't really have to worry about being swarmed by paparazzi, unless I was with one of the boys or Cher. I walked out my flat, I now lived in London because I loved it so much after X Factor, plus sometimes I was writing songs for people so I moved to save travel. I entered Starbucks and saw Katie and Bex but they were with people, I couldn't see who because people were in the way so I walked over. It was the boys and Caitlin and Gillian. What the hell was going on?

"Helen." Harry smiled as I sat down with them.

"Whats going on?" Bex frowned, "Why is she here?" she practically spat when she said the word "she", I had no idea why she hated me so much!

"Um, you invited me?" I said back. I saw Louis glance at Zayn, he looked a bit guilty.

"No I didn't!" This was so confusing, I looked at Caitlin and she just shrugged.

"You did, I'll show you" I pulled out my phone and showed her and Katie the text. Louis started giggling. "Louis what the fuck did you do?"

"Alright alright, Bex I stole your phone and texted everyone telling them to meet here…"  
>"Why?" Liam looked just as confused as the rest of us, so obviously the boys had nothing to do with it.<p>

"Look, I want all of you guys to make up," Louis looked genuinely sad.

"Don't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon," I sighed.

"Well, me and Louis have put us all forward for Celebrity Juice…" Harry spoke up. Ah, so he had something to do with it too.

"Eur, no," Caitlin rolled her eyes, stuck up bitch.

"Aw come on babe, it'll be good!" Niall grinned and nudged her, Bex looked sick at the fact they were together and to be honest that's what I was feeling at the moment. I always swore she liked Zayn…

"Well, I'm up for it," Gillian beamed and Liam nodded in agreement.

"Great! What about you Katie, Helen, Bex?" Harry looked at us all, I shrugged.

"I'll do it but aren't there too many of us?" I frowned.

"Well, Mr Lemon is making it a special show for us… pleaaaaase guys," Louis had puppy eyes, nobody could say no to him.

"Fine, I'm in," Bex agreed.

"Me too, I guess…" Katie sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'm going for a wee, I'll see you in three!" Keith Lemon yelled as cameras stopped rolling and we took a break.<br>"Well, that was fun," Louis grinned as we all walked out of the studios and to Nandos for lunch. We were going back afterwards of course.

"Yeah, it was!" Harry beamed as he put his arm around Katie, both of them were still together too.

"Holly is so fit," Zayn said.  
>"Dream on," I laughed, "she's married!"<br>"Whatever," he grinned and I whacked him playfully.

"Nah, its all about Fearne ain't it?" Harry winked and Katie slapped him, "Hey I'm only joking!" He laughed.

"Good," she grinned.

"Aw, youse two!" I cooed and they both blushed. Louis was right, Celebrity Juice got us all talking again… for now at least.

"Oh yeah, did we tell you? We finished writing our album!" Harry changed the subject.

"No way? That's great," Gillian hugged Liam. I was so proud of them, they were doing so well. Since X Factor, Simon had promoted them in so many different ways.

"Yeah, our first single is called "What Makes You Beautiful"," Niall grinned.

"Yeah he sings it with Bex in mind!" Louis winked. Bex and Niall both turned red. Realizing what he said, Louis mumbled "Shit" and covered up his mouth.

"What the fuck?" Caitlin looked angrily at Bex and Niall. Oh dear.

"Caitlin, I was only joking," Louis bit his lip.

"Whatever," she stood up and walked out of Nandos, Niall looked so awkward.

Everyone just sat there, not saying anything, I took a sip of my drink.

"So…" I said trying

to break the silence, Niall hadn't moved since Caitlin left. I think she was expecting him to do something, like run after her, like in the movies. But real life isn't like the movies, is it?

"Nice… Chicken isn't it?" Louis said and everyone immediately laughed.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Harry said as he pretty much swallowed his whole.

"Eur, you're so gross," Katie rolled her eyes and he grinned cheekily.

"You alright Niall?" Liam looked at him, worried. He was pretty much in a trance.

"What? Yeah, fine.." he snapped out of it and looked at all of us, "I should probably go talk to her." He stood up and walked out.

"Wow… that was awkward!" Louis said once he'd left.

"Louis." I shook my head.

"What?"  
>"Shut up," I laughed.<p>

We headed back to the studios after eating but neither Niall or Caitlin showed up so we had to make an excuse of why they weren't there and we continued filming.

* * *

><p>"So, why did you guys hate me anyway?" I asked Katie and Bex as handed them both coffees. I sat down on the sofa opposite them in my flat, they were staying over and we were trying to clear the air.<p>

"Um, I don't even know to be honest," Bex shrugged.

"Me neither!" Katie laughed.

"Oh well, all in the past now, right?" I smiled and sipped my coffee. I noticed Katie on my phone, I'd left the room for 2 seconds and she was already snooping through my texts!

"Hey, what are you doing?" I laughed.

"Oh nothing… you've got a text," she smirked.

"Let me see!" Bex grinned and she showed her, they both started laughing at the text.

"Oh my god, what is it?" I frowned.

"You'll see," Katie grinned and passed me my Blackberry.

"_Meet me outside in 10 minutes x"_

I looked at them, "Well?" Katie asked.

"I look like crap, bollocks." Was all I could say.


End file.
